1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as non-volatile data storage systems, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to managing system data using garbage collection and hybrid self-mapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems can utilize various types of system data, such as logical to physical address mapping data, which associates logical addresses used by a host system for accessing stored data with corresponding physical locations in a data storage system where data is stored. Due to updates of data stored in the data storage system, certain stored data may become outdated, thereby causing entries in the mapping table corresponding to such outdated data to become invalid. In such circumstances, the data storage system can generate updated mapping table entries. However, various problems arise with maintenance of system data, such as increased write amplification associated with storing system data, increased reconstruction times, and the like. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide mechanisms that efficiently handle maintenance of system data.